Rules
Each Player needs: 1. 3 Bakugan (and their Character Cards) 2. 6 BakuCores 3. 40-card Deck Players will alternate placing BakuCore in the center of the playing field facedown (flip a coin or BakuCore to determine who goes first) to create the Hide Matrix. Note: BakuCore must touch one entire side to another BakuCore when placed in Hide Matrix STARTING THE GAME Each Player wil shuffle their 40-card decks and draw five cards to begin the game! DRAW Both players will draw a card from their deck at the beginning of each round. ENERGY PHASE Players may select any card from their hand to play facedown as an Energy Cards. Players may use Energy to play Action, Evo and Hero cards from their hand before the next phase. * Turn an Energy card sideways to make (1 Energy). *Energy cards that you use during your turn are charged at the end of each turn so you can use them again next turn. ROLL Each player chooses an unopened Bakugan they will roll this turn. Players must roll their Bakugan towards the Hide Maxtrix at the same time, releasing at least two card lengths away from the nearest BakuCore. THE BRAWL 1. If no Bakugan open, roll again 2. If only one Bakugan opens, that player turns over their character card and is declared the Victor. 3. If both player's Bakugan open, they each will turn over their Character cards. 4. Combine the Battle Power score from each Character card with the Battle Power score from any Bakucore that was picked up. 5. Players may play cards to modify Battle Power or other abilities until both players pass. 6. Highest Battle Power wins the Brawl. In case of a tie, both players put the top cards of their decks into their discard pile. Highest Energy cost card wins. Repeat this process if needed. VICTORY PHASE 7. The winner of the Brawl sets their open Bakugan of its Character card and is named the Victor. 8. The other player returns their Bakugan to ball form, places it on its Character card, and returns any BakuCore it picked up back to the Hide Matrix. 9. Each Player may play cards to modify Damage Rating until both players pass. DAMAGE PHASE 10. The Victor combines the Damage Rating from the Character card, any cards played and any BakuCore it picked up. 11. The Victor deals damage tot he opponent for each Damage Rating it has. The opponent flips one card into their discard pile from the top of their deck for each damage they are dealt. 12. If a Flip card is exposed while flipping, the damaged player may pay the Energy cost of that Flip card to play it if applicable. Flip cards will note what factuibs can be countered. 13. If a Flip card is played, it must be used right away, before any more cards are flipped. TEAM ATTACK! 14. If a player wins a Brawl and all three of their Bakugan are open, they deliver a devastating Team Attack! 15. The Victor Bakguan combines the Damage Rating of each Bakugan on the team and any BakuCore they picked up. 16. After a Team Attack, all three Bakugan return to ball form and all their BakuCores to the Hide Matrix END OF TURN 17. Players may play Action, Evo, or Hero cards before the turn ends. 18. Once both players are done playing cards, they Recharge their Uncharged Energy cards and begin a new Draw Phase. HOW TO WIN 19. A player that makes hir opponent flip a card from their deck when they have no more cards left wins the game. 20. A player with no cards left in their deck cannot lose during Draw Phase, they can only lose as a result of Damage.